Fiction is My Life
by tinypoomps
Summary: Jack and Kim have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They hang out together 24/7 and they are inseparable. The only odd thing about this relationship though, is that their feelings for each other are mutually exclusive. In other words, NON-EXISTANT. Now the question is: Will that all change once they find out about FanFiction? Rated T Mostly KICK. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So I'm here with a new story! People who follow me as an author know that this was coming, but for people that don't, well, I hope you enjoy! And yes, I will update NWIS really soon, I just wanted to get a head start on this story =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or any of the famous people that I mention in this chapter, or Teen Wolf.**

Chapter 1: The Discovery

Nobody P.O.V

It was a beautiful summer day in Seaford, California. The sun was shining, and the area was bustling with noise because school had just let out for kids.

Jack and Kim walked into the Bobby Wasabi dojo at 3:00pm for their usual practice. And as usual, they were arguing.

"Jack, we are NOT going to the beach!"

"Well then we are DEFINITELY not going to the water park!"

"But why not?! Look, at the beach you get sand and shells in your bathing suit! Not at the water park!"

"Yea but at the water park, you get wedgies from water slides that go so far up you're struggling to take it out!"

These were the foolish topics that the two best friends argued about. The simplest things could set these two teen time bombs off on a rant.

"Yo, what are you guys fighting about now?" Jerry asked.

"Jack wants to go to the beach, but the waterpark is way better!" Kim complained.

By this time, the whole gang joined in.

"I agree with Kim, waterpark for the win." stated Julie.

"You only agree because you're a girl!" defended Eddie.

"Well I support Kim, and I'm pretty sure I'm not a girl." Milton said.

"You're a nerd, that counts too." Jerry deadpanned.

The gang. Members? Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Julie.

Jack. A 17 year old junior-to-be in Seaford High. Cocky, arrogant, and stubborn. He has long, wavy, luscious brown hair and amazing brown eyes. He also has two moles on his cheeks, that are adorable. He does karate; he's a fourth degree blackbelt. He has girls wrapped around his fingers. No he's not a "bad-boy", he's actually very sweet, and single.

Kim. Also a 17 year old junior-to-be in Seaford High. A fiesty blonde with a nasty attitude. Well not nasty, but very sarcastic. She has long blonde hair and pretty brown eyes. She never wears make-up, and she has her own sense of style. She also does karate; she's a third degree blackbelt. She can get any boy she wants, but chooses to stay single. But that doesn't mean that she can't have fun once in a while.

Jerry. An 18 year old junior-to-be in Seaford High. A confused Latino that has a very powerful Columbian war chant. He has dark black hair and dark brown eyes. He's a first degree black belt in karate, and Jack's best friend. Can he get a girl? Of course. Does he HAVE a girl? Nope.

Milton. The 17 year old nerd of the group. Yes he's also becoming a junior. He's a ginger with a tall and lanky stature. He is a purple belt in karate. Surprise surprise, he is the only one in the gang who has a girlfriend, which is Julie.

Julie. The other 17 year old nerd of the group, and a soon coming junior. She's a brunette with glasses. Her boyfriend is Milton. No, she doesn't take karate, but goes to the practices to support Milton. Nerdy and very realistic, she is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. But get in between her and her boyfriend, and there will be trouble.

Last but not least, Eddie. A 17 year old African American who loves Falaphel. He is bald, and a little chubby. He takes dance, but he is also a purple belt in karate. He thinks he is a 'playa', but girls repel him faster than bugs repel bug spray. He's very optimistic, but only when he has food. Nice? Yes.

"Hey hey what's going on in here?" Rudy interjected.

Rudy, master sensei of the Bobby Wasabi dojo. He is short with blond hair and he is very childish.

"We're siding with either Jack or Kim to either go to the water park or the beach." explained Julie.

"Ah, young love. You know, when a girl and a boy fight, it means they secretly like each other." imagined Rudy.

"Haha, very funny. You know that Jack and I have NOTHING going on between us." Kim retorted.

Was this true? Sadly, yes. Jack and Kim have known each other for the longest time, but their feelings never developed. Jack still thinks of Kim as just a friend, Kim still thinks of Jack as just a friend.

"Mhmmmmm..." the gang chorused. Kim rolled her eyes and stepped onto the training mat in the dojo.

"Well how about this, Jack. Let's spar. And whoever wins, they get to choose where we go." Kim suggested.

"Oh you're on blondie." Jack said with a smirk. Kim gritted her teeth at her terrible nickname and got into a fighting stance.

Jack threw the fist punch, and Kim blocked it. She tried kicking him in return, but he caught her foot just in time. He pushed her back and Kim stumbled, but kept her balance. Jack then attempted to roundhouse kick her, but Kim blocked. She swung her fist to Jack's face, only for it to be caught. In the blink of an eye, Jack flipped Kim onto the floor. Kim, being the smart girl she was, had a plan. She pulled him down while he flipped her, and Jack fell on top of her.

Jack stared into Kim's eyes and Kim stared back into his. No, no mezmorizing in the eyes or whatever, just... staring. Until Jack grew a smirk.

"Wow Kim, want me that bad that you forced me onto you, eh?" Jack said.

"Haha, you wish! I think YOU want ME..." Kim replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because you haven't gotten up yet."

Which was true. They had been in the same position for at least five minutes. Jack propped himself on his elbows in preparation to get up, but then Kim pushed his chest over, up, and to the side, causing him to fall with her on top of him. She held his wrists down and looked at him.

"I win." she whispered. Kim got off and walked to the bench.

"Did anybody else feel that awkward tension between them...?" Julie pondered.

"Oh hush it you..." Kim said.

"Hey guys! Look at these numbers!" Rudy announced. He ran over to Kim with his laptop and the rest of the gang huddled around. "See! We're ranked the number one dojo in America!"

"Awesome yo! Whooooo!" Jerry hollered.

"Yea, we finally beat those Black Dragons!" Rudy said. "Well guys, I have to make some calls about this! I'll be in my office if ya need me!"

"Rudy! You left your laptop!" Milton shouted. It was too late though, Rudy had already locked himself in his office.

"Hey how about we look up famous people?" Kim suggested. The gang agreed and thought about people to google.

"How about Marilyn Monroe?" Jack pondered.

"No! We should look up Albert Einstein, the smartest man that has ever lived." Milton said.

"Yo we should totally search up Dora!" Jerry said. All the teens looked at Jerry with confusion.

"Dora? Really?" Kim said. She let out a light chuckle as Jerry tried defending himself.

"She's swag yo! Teaching about Spanish and all that stuff..." he replied.

"I know! We are looking up Tyler Posey!" Kim said excitedly.

"You mean that werewolf on Teen Wolf?" Jack asked.

"Yep!" she replied while popping the 'p'.

Kim typed in Tyler Posey in the google search bar and looked at the instant results. Julie came up behind her and they both ogled over the star.

"Omg he is so hot!"

"Look at his abs!"

"Just looking at those pictures makes me feel like less of a man..." Jack said.

The gang watched as Kim kept scrolling, when she stopped on one result that caught her eye.

**Tyler Posey fanfic- Scott and Allison Back at it Again. (made this up =P)**

Kim's curiosity got the best of her and she clicked on it. It brought her to a website called _ ._

"What's that?" Milton asked.

"A story... or fanfic... about Tyler Posey and Allison, the ex-girlfriend in the show." she explained.

She began to read it, and to her surprise, liked it. She kept reading, chapter after chapter, and when she got to the end, she was in shock. She actually ENJOYED reading for once. During the time she was reading it, Jack and Julie were reading too, Eddie was fighting with Jerry about Dora, and Milton was in his own little world of... nerd stuff.

"Yo it's 5:00pm, we should get going." Jerry piped up. Everyone agreed and they exited the dojo, heading home. Jack and Kim lived on the same street, so Jack walked with her.

"I can't stop thinking about that story! It was... wow." Kim commented.

"Eh, it was alright." Jack replied.

"What do you mean 'alright'?"

"Well, I'm not into that kind of thing.. love stories." Jack confessed.

"Of course... you're a dude!" she said.

"That I am." Jack defended. "Well here we are. See you tomorrow, KIMMERS."

"Haha very funny. See you tomorrow JACKIE-POO."

Kim watched as her best friend walked another four blocks and to his house. She unlocked her door and stepped inside, and ran to her room. Her mother wouldn't be home for another two hours, so she had time to spare. She completed all her homework and did other nonsense, but then opened her laptop to IM Julie. She was about to open a tab when a better idea popped in her head.

_How about I go on Fanfiction instead...?_

**Tada! Yea, not a really good place to end but whatever... Anyway hope you like and... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-TinypoompsXD**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys.**

**No, sorry but this is not an update.**

**I have to explain some stuff to you guys.**

**I know many of you have been anticipating the update(s) of NWIS and FIML, and I'm really sorry that I'm behind on them. But I have a kinda sad reason for it. **

**I might not be able to update my stories for the rest of this month, because of family issues. Many authors say this and I know how it feels, but I might as well tell you guys why.**

**I don't want you guys to be sad, so you can stop reading if you want to.**

**About a year ago, on February 8 (which is 5 days before my birthday), my dad was diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer. And that was the worst thing I had ever heard. Or so I thought. My dad had such a struggle, and it was hard to believe since my dad had never smoked or done anything to get lung cancer. For 5 months, my mom my sister and I were having a hard time. My dad came home from the hospital, but only stayed for a week or less at a time. Eventually, they had to send him to a hospice center (which is a place where people with 6 months or less to live stay). He stayed there for about a month, and then that day came.**

**July 23rd, at 1:08pm, my dad died.**

**He probably the closest person I had in my life, and I miss him so much. **

**If you've reached this far, you'd realize that the one year anniversary of his death is tomorrow.**

**I'm just feeling really depressed, it's not like I haven't tried to update my stories, but I just can't do it.**

**But I promise you wonderful people that hopefully I'll get out of my depression and post another chapter for you guys. **

**I'm really sorry.**

**I'm just taking a small break.**

**I really love you all, and I hate disappointing you guys. But bear with me please.**

**Love you.**

**-TInypoompsXD**


End file.
